


Tongue Piercings

by MaroonaMoon



Category: Free!
Genre: A little bit of singing, AU where sousuke is about the same height as haru, Actually im not sure who's who, Also he's not as buff but he still is athletically fit, An idea I had because I love souharu and piercings, Dominant haruka, Ear Piercings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda punk outfits, M/M, Punk AU, Rain, SMUT WARNING NOT THAT BAD THOUGH I PROMISE, Skipping School, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, obviously, pining haruka, submissive Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonaMoon/pseuds/MaroonaMoon
Summary: School was never a thing Haru cared for, for he aced most of his classes and didn't really care about education in general.The thing he did care about however, is when Sousuke stopped coming to school.





	Tongue Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, um. So this is my first fanfiction on this website so please don't be too hard on me haha. I actually had this AU in mind for a while but I didn't really take action. Whoops!

Haruka wasn't quite sure why he showed up to his door in the first place. 

He could've called. 

He could've texted. 

But no. He decided the best way to ask what was going on was to physically show up to the one and only, Yamazaki Sousuke. 

A concept of a bath and tea came to the back of Haru's mind when he thought of going back home. He was exhausted, which was surprising considering that he wasn't burdened with work every night like most students his age. Haru was just always naturally tired. His grandmother used to tell him it was because he hadn't found love yet. It seemed silly, but Haru believed it. And his exhaustion only got worse when she passed. 

Haruka shook the thought out of mind with frustration. The shadows under his eyes mocked him. 

With a heavy sigh yet an open heart, Haru opened the door he was used to being unlocked and pushed through gently. 

The house he was used to entering was almost like his own, simple yet sturdy, not dirty. Sousuke lived with his parents, who were rarely home but were still able to provide constant nutrition for their son, something that both Sousuke and Haru were relieved upon. 

'At least he doesn't starve' Haru thought the first time he figured this fact out. 

The silent rumble of chords were heard throughout the house as Haru walked through the rooms. The notes became more clear as he approached a cracked door. 

He opened the door softly, trying his best not to disturb the pleasing rhythms. Standing by the door, Haru leaned comfortably as he stared at the back of his crush's head. 

Sousuke wore a comfortable dark blue hoodie with a black cap and pants that seemed soft enough to sleep in. You could tell from the distance that Sousuke had a guitar in hand and was strumming it slowly to an unnamed song. 

Soon words diligently floated from Sousuke's mouth into rhythm of the song he'd been playing. It was his own little project. 

"Why do you think of me?"

"Why do you care how I'm doing?"

"Cause clearly in the span of time, I'm only breathing in the ashes..."

Sousuke's voice was unbelievably gorgeous, just like him, Haru thought. Arms crossed, and a silent smile, Haru thought of most of the times Sousuke had sung to him. All of the times were a valued place in his mind. He could sing pretty well too, but nothing could compare to how powerful Sousuke's voice was, no matter what he sang. A lot of times, Haruka would sing with him, but even those times, Haru would find himself dying from lack of power and would get flicked sometimes for staring too much at Sousuke.

"Your intoxication kills me slowly."

"And it's blinded from your eyes."

Haruka quietly mouthed the words that were soon coming to a close. He had almost memorized the whole thing even though it wasn't finished. Perhaps he was intoxicated by Sousuke's singing. Hehe, funny. 

The rhythms started slowing down but Sousuke's voice was still powerful as ever, even if that slowed down as well. 

"...Breathing in... The ashes..."

The notes became stutters as the last strum was made and the frequencies died along with the vocals. Silence soon became an unexpected apprentice. 

It took a few seconds for Haru to realize that the song was indeed over and his once heavy eyes fluttered open to a still boy. 

"So nice of you to join me." Sousuke announced without looking back. "I love an audience."

Haruka smirked as he propped himself off against the doorframe with crossed arms. Sousuke glanced at him with a teasing smile as Haru walked over to join him on the floor; the same familiar carpet. 

"Honestly, I think you need an audience." A witty remark was all he needed to get the other boy to chuckle wholeheartedly. Haruka smiled cheekily. 

"Heh... You're so mean. It's like you don't support me at all." Emphasis was purposely stated. 

"I think you and me both know that's a lie."

"A lie indeed my good sir." Sousuke had set the guitar down behind him with a sigh. "Take your shoes off will you?"

This caught Haruka off guard, he knew one hundred percent that no shoes in the room was a well perceived rule that he had been accustomed to already, but it seemed that he forgot said rule.

"Right, sorry." Haru replied in a hurry.

Sousuke huffed comfortably as he leaned against the cushioning behind him, his arms behind his head. "So what takes you to my humble abode?"

"Well, first off, you've been absent from your classes."

Sousuke's expression turned from remark to disgruntled in a fraction of a second. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Haruka's face had changed as quickly as the other's; more filled with concern than anything. 

"It's family shit."

"And?"

"And, it's personal and none of your business."

"You literally tell me everything. Why are you so cooped up now?"

"It's because now I don't WANT to talk about everything regarding my personal life, that's why." Sousuke's brows knitted up and Haru could tell from the beginning that Sousuke was on the verge of yelling in front of his face, he didn't want that considering past experiences. 

He considered his words carefully. "Okay, well, I don't know what's got your panties in a twist all've the sudden, but I'd rather you not loaf around like it's no big deal which clearly it is." He tried his best to put meaning into his words without riling Sousuke up. Sousuke peeped a single eye open to look at Haruka's parenting face. He sat up with a heavy sigh moments later. 

"Fine. Do you really want to know?" 

Haruka rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

Sousuke breathed in before speaking. "My parents are considering leaving the house to me." 

"For how long?"

"Forever."

This caused some concern in Haru. His eyes narrowed into Sousuke's bothered soul even if he didn't do the same. Haruka knew that Sousuke could never live independently without struggling for money. Hell, Sousuke once went missing for five hours at a school camp because he couldn't look over the dining room for ten minutes. TEN minutes! Haruka couldn't sleep that night and ended up getting scolded for sleeping in. 

Sousuke was attempting to glare at Haruka but Haru could tell that he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. His mouth opened with a soft mutter. 

"When will they be leaving?"

"Yesterday."

Haruka shut his gaping mouth and his brows furrowed. This was definitely something Sousuke had the right to be silent about. 

"So they already considered?" He lifted a brow. 

"Eeyup..." Sousuke looked off into the large window of his room, droplets of water started to crawl down the glass, the scent of rain threatened to invade. 

"Well, I'm... I—"

"They're still sending money to me."

Haruka closed his eyes in relief. This was definitely a giant weight off his chest: one less thing to worry about. 

"So you're good on rent?"

"Enough to survive, but that means I'll have to work more if I still want a proper meal." Sousuke gazed over at Haruka with a smirk. 

Haru had to laugh at that. "That also means you have to actually drag your lazy ass out of your house and buy food."

Sousuke's once broken face shifted to a playful grin as he shoved Haru's shoulder.  
"Shut up." Haru continued giggling. 

Haruka huffed in silence as he looked out the window that was soon filled with heavy tears from the sky. The smell of the sky was comforting. 

Silence was mostly comfortable in this house. Sousuke welcomed voice into it. 

"So I thought you were going out with your boyfriend Tachibana tonight? What happened there?"

Haru glanced an eye at Sousuke and faked a chuckle. "He's not my boyfriend Suke, I was heading out with Rin too." He paused for a quick moment. "But I guess I was, I don't know, worried about your ass, so I decided to call it quits." Haruka rubbed his neck out of instinct. 

This statement caused Sousuke to look over at the flustered Haruka, eyes peering for some kind of continuation. 

When Haru didn't continue, he did. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be alright for as long as I hear from my parents."

Haruka smiled. "That doesn't stop me from worrying."

"Oh yeah?" Sousuke grinned, his body moved closer to Haru's which caused his earrings to flicker in the remaining sunlight. 

"Someone has to worry." Haruka moved closer as well, his hand supported him as his back arched and curved. The feeling in his stomach grew stronger. 

"I guess you could be my grouchy step dad then." Sousuke's breath flickered across Haruka's lips. The air was thin but the rushing feeling in Haru's chest was heavy. 

"Fuck you." Haruka laughed as Sousuke closed the gap with hunger. The rushing feeling finally let loose and it almost didn't feel real. Sousuke's lips were even better than in Haruka's aroused dreams and felt even better than fantasy. Fantasy could never compare to how he felt right now. 

He found himself more heated as he and Sousuke backed up against a wall full in motion. The kiss had already become a full out make-out session when it started and Haruka didn't care how noisy he was when he found that friction when they hit the wall. 

Sousuke seemed to take notice off this and moved his hips roughly against Haru's body who soon had to separate his lips to let out a moan.

He kissed Sousuke again and found it distracting to run his tongue over the other's tongue piercing while the two kept moving their hips continually. 

Sousuke separated their lips soon after and threw his head back which caused his hat and hood to fall off his head. "Fuucckkk..." 

Haruka took the opportunity to slip one hand up Sousuke's back and one down his waist and under his boxers. 

"God, fuck Haruka..." Sousuke moaned with short breaths as Haruka stroked him in motion, he had a song in mind as he moved his hand in steady rhythm, one he and Sousuke sang together. 

He felt himself light on fire with Sousuke underneath him panting and helpless. Though he damn knew that it was probably cold as hell outside with the current downpour. That didn't stop him from feeling sweaty without even a trickle of sweat forming. 

The room that once was filled with comfortable silence was now filled with needy heat, and both were equally adapted to the change. 

"Haru... I... Fuck—"

He was satisfied with the work he soon finished and freed his hands that were once trapped in Sousuke's embrace. He smiled at Sou's flushed face and breathless demeanor, his insides were warm knowing that he caused that. 

"We'll clean later." Haruka finished as he wiped his hand on his pants and rested his head on Sousuke's sleeveless shoulder, the tattoo of a lone whale shark hugged his cheek. 

Sousuke took exactly ten seconds to respond. "So that's it huh? Ya just give me a hand job and bail?" His chest heaved slowly against Haruka's own. 

"Yeah, pretty much." Haruka smiled evilly across Sousuke's shoulder, soon before giving a small peck to the whale shark that inhabits it. 

Sousuke sighed in defeat. A hearty smile formed on his face. "Well I guess I'm not complaining." He let his hands trail underneath Haru's sweater and around his waist. A kiss soon found it's way into Haruka's hair. 

"Good." Haru whispered as the kiss he was gifted traveled through his body slowly, leaving a trail of pleasure in its path.

Haruka wasn't quite sure when he let his mind fall asleep when it did, but he was sure about one thing in particular:

That was the best sleep he had in years.


End file.
